


Você é minha força

by Kbeckett047



Category: Luna Nera (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbeckett047/pseuds/Kbeckett047
Summary: Elas precisavam conversar...Leptis era o amor da sua vida. Não podia perde-la. Tebe precisava contar tudo o que pensava e sentia para Leptis. Ela, mais do que ninguém, merecia toda a sinceridade de seu coração.
Relationships: Leptis/Tebe (Luna Nera)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 484





	1. Cap. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi essa história porque isso não saiu da minha cabeça desde que assisti Luna Nera, e também porque escrever fanfics é a minha paixão antiga. Já faz anos que não escrevo nada, e essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Luna Nera, então espero que gostem.

Elas precisavam conversar...

Mas Ade havia desaparecido, provavelmente fugira e estava confusa, sozinha na floresta. As meninas mais novas estavam confusas também, cansadas e com medo do que poderia acontecer agora que Oreggi havia fugido com o livro.

Elas precisavam conversar...

Mas Tebe era responsável por sua família, por todas aquelas garotas. Janara havia desaparecido na floresta, procurava por qualquer sinal de Ade ou dos Benandanti e não deveria voltar tão cedo. Ela estava furiosa, Tebe podia ver, conhecia a amiga há muito tempo. Já Persépolis estava se mostrando muito responsável, acalmando as garotas e obedecendo as ordens de Tebe. Ela queria procurar Spirto, mas sabia que no momento não era seguro, e tinha aceitado ficar em casa.

Elas precisavam conversar...

Mas Luxor estava com Leptis desde que haviam chegado, preocupada com seus ferimentos e preocupada com sua irmã, Ade. De longe, Tebe podia ver como Leptis amava aquela menina, afinal, tinha sacrificado a própria vida para protegê-la. Ela era a mais forte e corajosa de todas. Isso a assustava, Leptis estava sempre disposta a fazer o que fosse preciso pelo bem de sua família, e Tebe sabia que um dia isso poderia custar sua vida, como quase aconteceu dessa vez.

Elas precisavam conversar...

Mas Leptis estava machucada, com dores, precisava descansar, e Tebe estava pensando em milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Janara retornou sem notícias de Ade, mas havia verificado as redondezas e, por ora, tudo estava seguro. As duas passaram muito tempo reforçando a segurança do esconderijo, já que Cesaria havia roubado todos os seus colares.

Elas precisavam conversar...

Mas não foi naquela noite. Quando chegou no quarto que compartilhava com Leptis, viu que ela já estava dormindo. Tebe deveria fazer o mesmo, ela sabia, mas não conseguiu. Passou a noite vigiando o sono de Leptis, pensando em tudo o que queria falar para sua amada.

Elas precisavam conversar...

Leptis era o amor da sua vida. Não podia perde-la. Ela era importante, era tudo o que mais importava para Tebe. Mas Tebe tinha muitas responsabilidades, cuidando e resgatando mulheres e jovens meninas, protegendo-as do mal e ensinando-as a controlar seus poderes.

Os últimos dias foram intensos, Tebe se deixou consumir pelo medo de perder alguém, tentou fazer de tudo para protegê-las, e acabou perdendo quem mais amava. Nunca estivera tão culpada em toda a sua vida. 

Elas precisavam conversar. Tebe precisava contar tudo o que pensava e sentia para Leptis. Ela, mais do que ninguém, merecia toda a sinceridade de seu coração.


	2. Cap. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem desse capítulo, é a parte final da história.

Tebe acabou adormecendo quando o sol já estava quase nascendo. Apenas algumas horas depois Leptis acordou envolta em seus braços, os cabelos brancos exalavam o perfume característico de Tebe. A casa estava em silêncio, sinal de que todas ainda dormiam. Na verdade, Janara provavelmente estava acordada, mas naquele momento, Leptis queria aproveitar os minutos de paz ao lado de Tebe.

Como sentira falta dela. Ela se importava com todas as meninas, com toda a sua família, mas pensar em proteger Tebe e mantê-la segura foi o que a motivou a enfrentar toda a tortura pela qual passou. Não estava mentindo quando disse que enfrentaria todas as batalhas ao seu lado.

– Eu quase posso ouvir você pensar, Leptis. – Tebe murmurou, acordando de seu sono quando sentiu a amada se mover na cama.

– Você já está acordada? Achei que dormiria mais, já que passou a noite acordada. – Leptis disse, conhecia Tebe bem o suficiente para saber que ela não havia dormido muito na noite passada, ou mesmo nos dias anteriores.

– Não, não tenho dormido bem nos últimos tempos. – Tebe se levantou, procurando um frasco com alguma mistura de ervas. – Como estão suas feridas?

Leptis tentou argumentar que já estava melhor, quase sem dor, mas Tebe não quis ouvi-la, tirou seu vestido com o todo o cuidado e aplicou a mistura nos ferimentos.

– Eu sinto muito meu amor, não deveria ser você lá, me desculpe se falhei com você.

Tebe massageou delicadamente os pontos ainda vermelhos, recitando algumas palavras que Leptis não ouviu totalmente. Certamente eram encantamentos, pois podia sentir o formigamento nas costas.

– Tebe, você sabe que isso não é verdade. Não se culpe por algo que não pode controlar. Você não é responsável pelas atrocidades que aqueles homens cometem. – Leptis disse, tentando explicar seu ponto de vista. Ela jamais culparia Tebe pelo o que os Benandanti haviam feito.

Elas precisavam conversar...

Tebe ficou em silêncio, terminou de aplicar a mistura e fechou o vestido de Leptis com cuidado. Guardou as coisas na mesinha ao lado da cama e voltou a sentar perto de Leptis.

– Eu sou culpada de muitas coisas Leptis, mas a pior falha que cometi foi com você. Não me orgulho disso, e muito do que fiz foi por medo de te perder. No final, acabei perdendo-a mesmo assim. – A bruxa disse, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pela bochecha.

Ela não teria vergonha de expor seus sentimentos, não para Leptis e não naquele momento, precisava contar tudo, precisava mostrar o quando a amava. Leptis não merecia nenhuma das palavras amargas que tinha ouvido nos dias anteriores, e isso havia consumido Tebe cada vez que pensava que poderia ter perdido a amada naquela noite.

– Tebe... Você não me perdeu, eu estou aqui. Um pouco ferida e com algumas cicatrizes, mas estou aqui. – A morena disse, acariciando o rosto dela. Ela tinha visto Tebe chorar poucas vezes, então podia imaginar a seriedade e a dor pela qual ela estava passando.

– A última coisa que eu disse foi que não me importava com o que você faria, e em seguida você se sacrificou, foi torturada, sofreu... Eu não consigo expressar o quanto estou arrependida do modo como tratei você. Leptis, você é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida. Eu quero você ao meu lado para sempre, mas não posso deixar que você seja torturada ou queimada por minha causa.

Essa era a verdade. Acima de tudo, acima de todos, Leptis era o que mais importava. Tebe sabia que não podia se dar ao luxo de ignorar todos os problemas que enfrentavam e todas as meninas que estavam sob sua proteção. Mas no fundo do seu coração, faria de tudo para nunca mais falhar com Leptis.

– Quando conheci você, quando realmente conheci você e toda a causa pela qual lutava, eu fiz um juramento a mim mesma. Estaria sempre ao seu lado, não somente para salvar mulheres como eu ou como você, mas porque amo você, e acredito que sua causa é nobre, sua luta é pelo bem e posso sentir a verdade e a paixão em tudo o que você faz. – Leptis disse, pegando as mãos de Tebe nas suas. – Eu não posso prometer que nunca serei sequestrada ou queimada como uma bruxa, e se fosse para proteger você e a nossa família, eu o faria. É verdade, não tenho poderes e não pude fazer nada contra as forças de Oreggi. Mas isso não significa que ficarei em casa enquanto você se arrisca. Nós duas sabemos de todos os perigos que enfrentamos, e todo o amor que temos uma pela outra.

Leptis sabia como Tebe estava se sentindo. Ela mesma passara por isso diversas vezes quando Tebe saía de casa com Janara em alguma missão que era considerada perigosa demais para Leptis.

– Eu te amo Leptis, e acho que você é a mais corajosa entre nós, nunca hesitou em fazer algo para proteger os outros. Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu já conheci. Gostaria eu de ser assim. Quando você estava naquela cela, meu impulso era de correr até lá e salva-la, mas o medo foi mais forte do que eu. Você acredita? Não era o medo por mim, mas o medo de vê-la morta, ou de chegar tarde demais para salvá-la.

Tebe ficou em silencio por um tempo, relembrando seus sentimentos quando Leptis não estava ao seu lado, tentando organiza-los.

– O que quero dizer é que você é minha força, eu me senti perdida quando você não estava aqui. Sei que não posso impedi-la de fazer as coisas que deseja, e na verdade acho que não devo. Você é livre e é uma ótima guerreira, eu quero você ao meu lado. Sem dúvidas preferia que estivesse segura, mas se não posso controlar isso, tudo o que tenho a fazer é aceitar que esteja ao meu lado. Eu não fui justa com você. – Tebe completou, finalmente encarando Leptis nos olhos, que a essa altura estavam cheios de lágrimas.

– Eu acho que as vezes posso ser impulsiva, e também preciso me desculpar com você por ter duvidado das suas decisões. Sei que você quer o bem de todas nós e isso não é uma tarefa fácil. Creio que nunca estaremos seguras enquanto lutarmos contra a injustiça, mas somos mais fortes juntas.

Tebe ficou apenas observando toda a bravura no olhar de Leptis. Sua amada era tão forte e tão cheia de vida, isso acalmava o seu coração. Mas o medo recente e a possibilidade de perde-la anda pairavam no ar, eram sentimentos novos, Tebe nunca tinha passado por isso antes.

– Não podemos saber o que o futuro nos reserva, não temos certeza de quanto tempo ainda viveremos, mas sei que nunca me senti tão viva desde que te conheci, Tebe. É uma vida intensa e cheia de perigos, claro, mas cheia de amor também. Nós podemos salvar outras mulheres, sendo elas bruxas ou não. Faremos isso juntas, como uma família unida. – Leptis disse, tentando anima-la.

– Eu pensei que iriamos morrer ontem. Na fogueira. Pensei que iriamos morrer. – Tebe confessou. – Não pude fazer nada, meus poderes não adiantaram de nada, e ainda assim você estava lá, tão corajosa, não pude deixar de pensar como gostaria de poder ver aquele sorriso todos os dias.

– Eu também pensei, e naquele momento tive certeza de que tinha feito tudo o que podia e achava certo. Nunca me senti tão forte e tão cheia de amor. Não gostei de vê-las naquela situação, muito menos do olhar que percebi em você, mas ainda assim eu não tinha arrependimentos. Creio que isso é o que importa, no final.

Leptis beijou levemente os lábios de Tebe, mas logo intensificou o beijo. Estava com saudade dos seus beijos, de todo o carinho e amor que tinham uma pela outra. Mas, percebendo a relutância de Tebe em aceitar suas palavras, ela voltou a falar.

– Eu sei que você se arrepende de algumas coisas Tebe. Nós vamos resolver isso. Nós duas somos tão diferentes, temos histórias diferentes, e ainda assim nos amamos e nos completamos, precisamos estar unidas. Eu quero que você saiba que seu amor por mim e sua paixão verdadeira pelas causas que defendemos são o suficiente, eu não posso pedir que você seja a minha salvadora sempre, e caso aconteça alguma coisa comigo novamente, você precisa saber que eu não me arrependo de nenhum momento que vivemos. Eu faria tudo novamente.

Seu discurso sincero pareceu ter efeito, Tebe sorriu e acariciou o rosto de Leptis.

– Você é minha força Leptis, você é o que me faz ser melhor a cada dia. Eu aprendi que não posso protege-la como achei que conseguiria, e não suporto pensar em te perder, mas a partir de hoje farei de tudo para lhe dar todo o amor e respeito que você merece. Você estava certa, nós precisamos fazer isso juntas e eu quero que você esteja ao meu lado. Me desculpe se falhei com você.

– Não precisa se desculpar, meu amor. Eu sei o quanto é difícil ser a pessoa que toma as decisões. Mas sim, eu preciso admitir que, afinal de contas, eu estava certa. – Leptis sorriu brincando, tornando o clima mais agradável.

– Não seja convencida, ainda acho que você precisa aprender a controlar seus impulsos. – Tebe disse também brincando.

A dor e o medo não passariam facilmente, ela ainda seria atormentada pelo medo de perder sua amada. Mas agora algumas coisas estavam claras, e ao menos Leptis sabia o quando Tebe estava arrependida de ter dito todas aquelas palavras, sabia o quando era importante e amada.

– Eu te amo Tebe, amo nossa pequena família e amo tudo o que conquistamos. Nunca duvide disso.

Tebe sorriu, puxando Leptis para um abraço e deitando ao lado dela na cama.

– Mas nada disso significa dizer que você vai conseguir me enganar. Você deve dormir de verdade e descansar, se não fizer por bem eu chamarei Janara para colocar você em um sono profundo.

Leptis disse em tom de brincadeira, mas Tebe realmente estava se entregando ao cansaço. As duas deitaram abraçadas. Não teriam muitas horas de sono, pois logo as meninas acordariam. Mas até lá elas descansariam, trocariam carícias e beijos intensos, aproveitando o tempo perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me digam o que vocês acharam. E me falem quais outras fics vocês querem ler, talvez eu escreva outras. Abraços!!


End file.
